


Babe, It's Cold Outside

by queenofcandynsoda



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU belongs to mNakahara98, Alternate Universe, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: Snake needs to leave to go back to his home but Ace warns him that is too cold outside.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Babe, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mNakahara98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/gifts).



Snow falling down on downtown Townsville. It is very close to Christmas and many people are busy getting final presents as the temperature is getting lower. Meanwhile, in Aosakura, a traditional Japanese restaurant, a green-skinned androgynous man is sitting in the first-class room on the top floor, enjoying a cup of matcha tea as he watches the snow falling down. 

This man is San Ingleberry, who is the second-in-command of the Gangreen Gang, a new upcoming mafia. The room he is staying in belongs to the Black Dragons Yakuza. After earning the favor of the Yakuza leader, whose name is Kurosawa Katsumi, he has been introduced to his children. 

Snake starts to think about the Kurosawa family, the head family of the Black Dragons. Katsumi’s family is just… amazing people. The only daughter, Momoka, is like a sister to him. Her fiance, Eito, also shares most of her loving traits. Osamu is like a protective older brother, always making sure that Snake is always safe and taken care of. Kenzo, though very hedonistic, has shown to him that to a very friendly young man, as long there won’t be gossip. Hayate, the youngest and smartest son, though originally cold towards him, soon opens up to Snake. To him, Snake is like a mother. A void to cover after the death of their late mother, Yui. 

The Gangreen Gang member understands why they are very attached to Snake since he was the one to avenge Ichiro, who was not only the eldest son but also Katsumi’s heir. By killing the traitorous Red Onis, he has earned a high place in the Black Dragons and in the Kurosawa family. 

The Black Dragons Yakuza felt more like a family to Snake than his own biological family. He stops right there because he does not want to think about them during the happiest time of year.

“Hey Snake…~” He turns to see Ace coming in, shaking off the snow from his coat. Ace isn’t affected by the cold due to his ice powers. “I’ve brought ya some wine…~ Let’s pop a bottle and start drinking…~” He brings out a bottle of Pinot Noir. 

“Thank you, Ace…~ I now have to leave to go to the Black Dragonsss’ home…~” Snake said as he gets his coat. Ace holds his hand and says, “The weather looks awful outside… You should stay…”

“Ace, I need to go… Katsssumi-sssensssei mussst be waiting for me…” Snake explained to him. 

“Babe, it is best for you to stay here until the snow pass…~” The Gangreen Gang leader recommended. 

“I really can't ssstay...” 

“Babe, it's cold outside…~”

“I gotta go away”

“Babe, it's cold outside”

“Thisss evening hasss been…”

“Been hoping that you'd dropped in…~”

“Ssso very nice…”

“I'll hold your hands they're just like ice…~”

“Katsssumi-sssensssei will start to worry…”

“Beautiful what's your hurry...~?”

“Hayate will be pacing the floor…”

“Listen to the fireplace roar.”

“Ssso really I'd better ssscurry...”

“Beautiful please don't hurry…~”

“Well maybe just a half a drink more…”

“I'll put some records on while I pour…~”

“Eito might think…”

“Babe, it's bad out there…~”

“Sssay what'sss in thisss drink…~?”

“No cabs to be had out there…~”

“I wish I knew how…”

“Your eyes are like starlight now…~”

“To break this ssspell…”

“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell…~”

“I ought to say no, no, no sssir…”

“Mind if move in closer?”

“At least I'm gonna sssay that I tried…”

“What's the sense of hurting my pride…?”

“I really can't ssstay…”

“Babe don't hold out…~

Babe it's cold outside…~"

“Ah, you're very pussshy, you know…~?” Snake mused. 

“I like to think of it as opportunistic…~” Ace chuckles.

“I sssimply mussst go…”

“Babe it's cold outside…~”

“The anssswer is no…”

“But Babe it's cold outside…~”

“The welcome hasss been…”

“How lucky that you dropped in

“Ssso nice and warm…~”

“Look out the window at that storm…”

“Momoka will be sssussspiciousss…”

“Gosh your lips look delicious!”

“Osssamu will be there at the door…”

“Waves upon a tropical shore…”

“Kenzo'sss mind isss viciousss…”

“Gosh your lips are delicious!”

“Well maybe just a joint more…~”

“Never such a blizzard before

And I don't even smoke…~”

“I've got to get home…~”

“Babe you'll freeze out there…~”

“Sssay lend me your comb.”

“It's up to your knees out there!”

“You've really been grand…”

“I feel when I touch your hand…~”

“But don't you sssee...?”

“How can you do this thing to me...?”

“There'sss bound to be talk tomorrow…”

“Think of my lifelong sorrow!”

“At least there will be plenty implied…”

“If you caught pneumonia and died!”

“I really can't ssstay…”

“Get over that old out…”

“Babe, it's cold…~

Babe, it's cold outside…~”

Snake smiles as he sighs and puts his coat back. He knew how stubborn Ace can with him. Looks like he has to tell Katsumi that he’ll have to stay with Ace for a while. 

“Okay fine, just another drink then…~” He said to the Gangreen Gang leader. 

Ace smiles as he gives a glass of wine, saying “Well, that took a lot of convincing…~”. 

Ace and Snake then come closer together as they sit on the loveseat, enjoying the warm fireplace as they wait for the snow to pass. 

Or when the next morning comes. 


End file.
